Missing in action
by TravelTheWorld1
Summary: Échoués sur une île déserte, Iron Man et Hawkeye vont devoir se faire confiance et travailler ensemble pour pouvoir survivre. Pas de slash, juste de l'amitié.


_Résumé : Échoués sur une île déserte, Iron Man et Hawkeye vont devoir se faire confiance et travailler ensemble pour pouvoir survivre. Pas de slash, juste de l'amitié._

_**Missing in action**_

« Je te déteste Legolas ! Je te déteste vraiment ! »

Maudissant son équipier inconscient, le milliardaire Tony Stark, appuyer contre un cocotier, tentait de reprendre son souffle après sa petite expédition de fortune, dans l'espoir de trouver de l'eau potable sur l'île.

« On est sur une île putain ! Une île entourée d'eau et impossible de trouver une seule rivière ! C'est ta faute encore ça Barton ! »

Soupirant, son regard se posa sur le soleil couchant à l'horizon. Quelque part, dans cette immensité bleue qui les entourait se trouvait la petite valise métallique qui pourrait sauver leurs vies… Si proche et pourtant si loin. Sifflant de colère, il frappa du pied une noix de coco qui pourrissait au sol, l'envoyant voler par inadvertance un peu trop près de la tête du Faucon déchu.

« Merde ! » Jura t'il.

Se laissant glisser sur le sol sableux, il respira profondément, essayant de faire le point sur la situation. Tout avait commencé seulement une heure plus tôt, quand le quinjet piloté par Hawkeye avait commencé à s'agiter, traversant ce que tout le monde croyait être une zone de turbulences. Malheureusement, ladite zone de turbulences s'était avérée être une bombe très évoluée, consciencieusement cachée dans le train d'atterrissage. Surprenant tout le monde, celle-ci avait explosé, endommageant sérieusement l'avion. Avec un pilote inconscient, le milliardaire n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir les recherches pour retrouver son armure parmi les nombreux débits et les rafales de vents qui secouaient l'appareil. Se servant des quelques notions de pilotages qu'il possédait, il avait réussit à reprendre le contrôle du jet, évitant ainsi une mort certaine. Cependant les systèmes de pilotages étaient si endommagés par l'explosion que le crash fut inévitable. A quelques centaines de mètres d'une petite île isolée, le quinjet du SHIELD s'enfonça dans les eaux agitées du Pacifique, emportant avec lui ses deux passagers.

Comment il avait réussi à se sortir de la carcasse volante et nager jusqu'à la plage de l'île, tout en trainant son équipier, Tony ne le savait pas. Il avait entrepris de se trainer sur le sable, tirant Clint derrière lui, tout en priant silencieusement pour que l'archer soit encore en vie, avant de s'effondrer, épuisé, à ses côtés. S'il avait écouté son corps, il n'aurait pas bougé d'un millimètre, laissant ses paupières se fermer tant il était fatigué. Cependant, pour une fois, il n'était pas seul. Clint n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'ils s'étaient échoués. L'absence de réaction chez l'archer habituellement toujours actif l'inquiétait. Il avait donc prit son courage à deux mains et, ignorant les protestations de son corps endolori, le milliardaire s'était trainé aux côtés de son ami. Finalement, à son grand soulagement, il s'était avéré que l'archer était toujours vivant, mais un filet de sang coulait d'une longue coupure qui lui barrait l'arcade et son bras formait un angle trop bizarre pour être naturel.

Ne pouvant rien faire dans l'immédiat pour Clint jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit réveillé, il avait puisé dans ses dernières forces pour se lever et partir à la recherche d'eau potable. Il n'était en rien un expert de la survie, mais il se rappelait des rediffusions de Man vs Wild lors d'une de ses nombreuses insomnies. Dans un cas comme le leurs, les deux choses les plus importantes étaient a) trouver une source d'eau potable et b) trouver ou construire un abri. L'abri étant trop épuisant à faire, il avait préféré s'occuper de l'eau potable.

Voilà comment ils s'étaient trouvés dans cette situation. Alors qu'il grommelait encore, un petit bruit faible l'interrompit. Le petit gémissement à peine audible qui indiquait que l'archer était en train de se réveiller péniblement le fit sortir de ses pensées. Se relevant rapidement, il s'accroupit auprès de son ami, l'encourageant.

Conformément à la personnalité de Clint, il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que celui-ci se réveille et, encore groggy, tente de se relever.

« Whooa doucement Robin des Bois, tu viens juste de te réveiller ! » Protesta le milliardaire, sachant que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que Clint comprenne que son bras avait un petit problème d'alignement.

« Stark… Putain qu'est ce que… Tu vas bien ?...Aide moi à me relever ! » Confus et les traits tirés par la douleur, l'archer, s'appuyant fortement sur son ami, réussit à se remettre sur pied, berçant son bras blessé contre sa poitrine. Son regard perçant balaya les alentours.

« Comment… » Commença t'il avant d'être interrompu.

« Très simple, une bombe a explosé, on s'est écrasés dans l'océan, je nous ai trainé jusqu'ici et je pense que tu as une commotion cérébrale. A part ça, pas grand-chose, il y a pas une goutte d'eau potable sur cette île donc finalement, ceux qui voulaient nous tuer vont réussir d'ici pas longtemps. Tu préfères quoi ? Les requins ou le soleil ? »

Essayant de mettre en ordre toutes les informations de Tony, tout en ignorant la douleur sourde dans sa tête, l'archer regarda ce dernier à la recherche de toutes blessures.

« Relax Legolas, j'ai rien, tu devrais plutôt me dire ce que je doit faire pour ton bras. »

Notant que l'archer ne répondait pas tout de suite, l'inquiétude d'Iron Man monta d'un cran.

« Clint ? Tu veux pas t'assoir quelques instant, tu n'as pas l'air bien… » Commença t'il.

« C'est juste une épaule déboitée, j'ai connu pire… Où est ton armure ? » Demanda l'archer.

Haussant les épaules, Tony désigna l'océan d'un geste de la tête.

« Bon ok, viens avec moi, on va chercher du bois, il faut qu'on fasse un feu et qu'on construise un abri. » Sans laisser le temps a Tony d'argumenter, Hawkeye boita en direction de la forêt en lisière de plage dans le but de ramasser du bois et si possible, trouver quelque chose à chasser. Soupirant, le milliardaire le suivit, grommelant une nouvelle fois contre la stupidité de l'autre Avenger.

« Comment on va sortir d'ici ? Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant ! Tu imagine un peu les titres dans les journaux ? Je vois ça d'ici « Le corps du génie milliardaire Tony Stark retrouvé sur une ile déserte du Pacifique » Pepper trouvera un moyen de me ressusciter pour me tuer de ses propres mains ! »

« Tait toi Stark, on ne va pas mourir ici ! »

Essuyant le sang qui coulait sur sa joue, l'archer continua à ramasser son bois tandis que Tony travaillait sur l'obtention de flammes pour le feu. Durant près de trois heures, les deux hommes surpassèrent leurs limites pour construire un abri qui les protègerait du vent et de la pluie pour finalement, se laisser tomber près du feu, alors que la nuit commençait presque à tomber. Épuisés, ils regardaient le lièvre sauvage que Clint avait réussit à assommer avec une pierre cuire lentement, en silence. Un silence qui devient rapidement pesant pour le génie philanthrope, pas habitué à ce genre de situations.

« Ca va ? Laisse-moi-t'aider avec ton bras, tu ne vas pas rester comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'on nous retrouve ! Et ne me dit pas que ça va, je me suis déjà déboité l'épaule à l'université, je sais à quel point ça peu faire un mal de chien ! Et qu'est ce qu'il ne va pas avec ta cheville, j'ai bien remarqué que tu boitais comme un vieillard» demanda t'il, perdant patience.

« Parce que tu sais comment remettre une épaule en place peut être ? » Répondit froidement Clint.

Celui-ci se rendit compte quelques instants plus tard de la dureté de ses paroles. Pour sa défense, son bras brulait à chacun de ses mouvements, sa tête le tuait et sa cheville avait doublé de volume et prit une couleur violette, assez originale. Alors certes, il avait mal parlé à Tony mais sa patience avait disparût depuis bien longtemps et la seule chose qu'il voulait à présent, c'était fermer les yeux et dormir. Comme si il avait entendu ses pensées, Iron Man soupira avant de se lever pour s'approcher de son ami.

« Tu sais comme moi que tu ne peux pas dormir après le coup que t'as reçut, désolé Barton mais cette fois-ci, c'est pas à toi de prendre les décisions. Donc tu vas me dire quoi faire exactement pour remettre ton bras en place et trouver de quoi faire une athèle pour ta cheville et après je te laisserais tranquille. Je sais que tu aurais préféré être ici avec Staline mais c'est moi qui suis là. Alors ok, je ne peux pas aller tuer un requin comme elle mais je peux au moins t'aider avec ton bras ! » S'exclama Tony.

Baissant la tête, l'archer capitula. Il savait mieux que personne que pour survivre dans un endroit aussi périlleux, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la forte tête. Redoutant le pire, il indiqua néanmoins les démarches à suivre et attendit que Tony ai finit de tirer sur son épaule, étouffant le cri de douleur pour ne sortir qu'un petit sifflement plus digne. Finalement, il s'avéra qu'une fois son épaule remise approximativement en place, la situation devenait légèrement plus vivable.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? » demanda Tony, une fois que tout fut réglé.

« Rien, il fait nuit, on va attendre demain pour chercher de l'eau. Je vais monter la garde alors profites en pour dormir »Répondit calmement Clint.

_**A suivre …**_


End file.
